Bound For Glory
}} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Bound For Glory is the second and final mega event of Season 2 of NoDQ CAW and the third mega event in the league's history. It hosts five matches, pitting five NoDQ CAW Superstars against five contemporary WWE Superstars. The event's theme tune was the classic WrestleMania theme. This is the only Bound For Glory event to have an additional stipulation: the matches would be fought as part of a best-of-five series to determine which was the superior wrestling promotion: WWE or NoDQ CAW. Matches The Hulk v Big Show Big Show takes immediate control of the match with a clothesline, followed by a pair of standing big boots to the Hulk's face, causing the jade giant to bleed. The two competitors taunt one another. The Hulk delivers a double-underhook powerbomb, followed by a Widow's Peak. The Hulk gives Big Show a powerbomb whip but Big Show is largely unfazed. Big Show repeatedly headbutts the Hulk before lifting him by the neck and choking him, dazing the Hulk. A big boot leaves the Hulk prone momentarily but a shoulder barge from the Hulk tangles Big Show in the ropes. Hulk knocks Big Show to the outside. When Big Show returns to the ring, the Hulk gives him a piledriver. The Hulk gives Big Show a DDT, making Big Show bleed. Furious, Big Show delivers a Chokeslam to the Hulk and pins him for the 3-count, making the event's score 1-0 in WWE's favour. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Winner: Big Show Mr. Clean v John Cena }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The two exchange strikes to start things off, before exchanging takedowns. Mr. Clean Irish whips John Cena into the corner and delivers a series of strikes to him, but Cena fights him off. Cena rocks Mr. Clean with a punch then delivers a neckbreaker to take him down. Mr. Clean fights back with a DDT. Cena delivers a scoopslam before collecting a trashcan from under the ring and striking Mr. Clean. Mr. Clean returns the favour with the trashcan. Mr. Clean applies a front facelock but has to break the hold as Cena is in the ropes. Cena gives Mr. Clean a vertical suplex then retrieves a light tube, which he shatters on Mr. Clean's head. Cena Irish whips Mr. Clean to the outside. Mr. Clean retrieves a cinder block from under the ring and the two battle for it. Mr. Clean rolls Cena back into the ring and then bashes Cena viciously with the cinder block, which crumbles to dust. Mr. Clean fails to get even a 1-count off this, however. A T-Bone suplex from Mr. Clean sets Cena up for a Clean Sweep, before Mr. Clean hits with the Cleaning Press to pick up the victory and tie up the score 1-1. Winner: Mr. Clean Link v Chris Jericho Link clotheslines Chris Jericho to start the match but Jericho fights back in immediately. Link catches Jericho with a big boot. Jericho gets Link in the corner and rams his shoulders into Link's mid-section. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Link retrieves a cinder block from under the ring but Jericho snatches it and gets out of the ring before tripping Link. Link suplexes Jericho back into the ring. Jericho knocks Link down with a huge chop before smashing the cinder block on the Hylian's head, causing Link to gush blood. A flapjack from Jericho gets him a 2-count. Jericho calls for the end and gets Link in the Walls of Jericho but Link is able to fight out of it. Jericho delivers a top rope elbow drop to Link for a 2-count. Link gives Jericho a reverse suplex. Link catches Jericho with the ZDT and pins Jericho for a 3-count to bring the score to 2-1 in NoDQ CAW's favour. Winner: Link Superman v Triple H }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Triple H immediately takes Superman down with a running high knee and maintains control, knocking Superman to the outside before Irish whipping Superman into the guardrail. Superman counters an attack into a powerbomb on the ringside area. Triple H catches Superman in a T-Bone suplex before throwing Superman back into the ring. Triple H gives Superman an atomic drop. Superman again counters Triple H's assault into a powerbomb, this time holding The Game in a pinning position for a 2-count. Superman Irish whips Triple H into the corner but Triple H blocks Superman's next move with a kick. Superman fires back with a back body drop. Superman dodges an axe handle attempt by Triple H. Superman knocks Triple H down with a jawbreaker, then follows up with a neckbreaker for a 2-count. Superman attempts a springboard hurricanrana but Triple H dodges it then delivers four consecutive inverted atomic drops to Superman. Superman fends Triple H off and delivers another neckbreaker. Triple H misses with a bulldog and is taken down by Superman. Superman surprises Triple H with a Super STO but, instead of covering Triple H, delivers a Military Press Slam. Triple H knocks Superman off the apron to the ringside area and delivers another inverted atomic drop. Superman reverses an Irish whip and sends Triple H into the guardrail. Superman again reverses an Irish whip and throws Triple H back into the ring. Triple H catches Superman by surprise with a high knee and a Pedigree picking up a 2-count. A second Pedigree, however, puts Superman down for the count, tying things up at 2-2. Winner: Triple H Spider-Man v Chris Benoit To the astonishment of Wade Needham and Bobby Spade, Spider-Man makes his entrance, with his injuried bandaged. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Spider-Man starts things off with a series of striking attacks before applying a submission to Chris Benoit. A chop from Benoit rocks Spider-Man, allowing the Crippler to repeatedly bodyslam the Web-Master before giving him a gutwrench suplex before applying a submission hold of his own. Spider-Man sends Benoit to the mat hard with a powerslam. Spider-Man Irish whips Benoit into the corner but Benoit reverses Spider-Man's attack and gets the NoDQ CAW Champion in the corner to strike away at him. Spider-Man fights out of the corner and delivers a Side Effect to Benoit. Spider-Man applies an ankle lock but Benoit gets out of the hold. The two exchange submission holds until Spider-Man delivers a superkick and giant swing to Benoit. Spider-Man DDTs Benoit and applies a Fujiwara armbar. Benoit snapmares Spider-Man and gives him a back body drop off the ropes. A dragon screw takes Spider-Man down. A gutwrench suplex sets Spider-Man up for a Diving Headbutt but Spider-Man dodges. Benoit catches Spider-Man in the Crippler Crossface but Spider-Man refuses to tap out. Spider-Man misses with a Spear, leaving him wide open to Benoit's Rolling German Suplexes and another Crippler Crossface, putting Spider-Man's arm in agony. Benoit delivers another dragon screw to take Spider-Man down. A third Crippler Crossface is escaped by Spider-Man who rams into Benoit with a Spear. Benoit takes Spider-Man down with a vicious clothesline. Benoit pins Spider-Man for a 2-count. Spider-Man takes Benoit down with repeated clotheslines. Benoit gets Spider-Man tangled up in the ropes and then slams Spider-Man's body to the ring mat. A sidewalk slam from Benoit leaves Spider-Man prone on the mat as Benoit reapplies the Fujiwara armbar, but Spider-Man is in the ropes, meaning the hold must be broken. Spider-Man delivers the Spidey Sense Suplex to Benoit for a very close 2-count, before delivering some Rolling German Suplexes of his own for another 2-count. Spider-Man clubs Benoit down with a double axe handle. Benoit almost catches Spider-Man in the Crippler Crossface twice in quick succession but Spider-Man rolls out of both attempts. Spider-Man is caught by Benoit in a dragon suplex, which nets the Rabid Wolverine just a 1-count. Spider-Man gets Benoit with a bulldog for a 2-count. Spider-Man surprises Benoit with a Spear, immediately followed by a Spidey Sense Suplex. Spider-Man catches Benoit in a Crippler Crossface but Benoit is by the ropes. Benoit applies the hold himself but Spider-Man escapes it. Spider-Man connects with a Spear and a small-package roll-up to catch Benoit off-guard, picking up a 3-count for the victory and to leave a final score of 3-2 in NoDQ CAW's favour. Winner: Spider-Man Winner of the Bound For Glory series: NoDQ CAW Debuts * Big Show * John Cena * Chris Jericho * Triple H * Chris Benoit Trivia *Spider-Man's bandaged injuries can be seen in the show's introduction, revealing plot details for eagle-eyed viewers on an initial watch. *The mega event shares its name with a pay-per-view event promoted by TNA/Impact Wrestling. Initially, TNA decided they did not wish to use the name after it was pitched, so Aaron Rift elected to use it as a mega event name, though TNA ended up using it anyway. Interestingly, the mega event of Season 1, Impact shares its name with TNA's primary broadcast. Category:Season 2 Category:Mega Events